


[DE]Sea Rover01

by Fayyyyy511



Category: Now You See Me (Movies), The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 00:14:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16006268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fayyyyy511/pseuds/Fayyyyy511
Summary: 严重警告：双性!花，嫁给年迈的老国王当王后，丹总是海盗，扮作来使，qj了小王后，还打算要拐走。01存档





	[DE]Sea Rover01

　　这是一片温柔的海域——暖和，湿润，微风不燥，阳光灿烂。跟几天前困住Daniel一行人和整条船的地狱海湾完全不一样。

　　从干冷黑暗驶向温暖光明，表面上看，只是过去了日夜交替的四天，但代价却是船上将近一半的人的生命。

　　他们是付给魔鬼的通关费。Daniel面无表情地想着，全身上下，从头顶到脚趾，都透着近乎实质化的冷漠。

　　反正死的人里面没有他的朋友。不，是这条船上都没有可以被称作朋友的人。

　　他们是海盗，从贫穷暴戾的北方驶来，目的是打劫传说中西南角的一个富庶岛屿国，听说那上面有数不尽的金银珠宝跟绝世美人。

　　Daniel是被他的赌鬼老爹给卖上来的，海盗头目看他虽然生得不壮实，却手段狠厉，没有半点优柔寡断，便把他留了下来。

　　一开始南下，所有人都志得意满，准备干番大事，抢劫财物和粮食，霸占几个漂亮处女的初夜。但意想不到的灾难如期而至——寒流和西风，它们就像一道天然的屏障，把北方与南方划分开来，同时也是野蛮与文明的分界线。

　　船长死了，Daniel跟几个遭受过饥饿和疾病不同程度折磨的船员守在这条破破烂烂的船上，桅杆断了，之前画好的海盗旗也被寒风撕成了几片碎布，在这里清澈到透明的蔚蓝色海面上漂浮着，灵魂随时等待着死亡镰刀的收割。

　　此刻，Daniel钴蓝色的眼睛似乎比海洋还要深邃。他不想被动地等死，却像个死囚一样让人流放到这片无人海上，死亡的降临只是时间问题。

　　他们就这样漫无目的地又漂了三天，直到船上只剩包括他在内四个人，和一丁点食物跟淡水。

　　Daniel擅长保存体力，再把敌人一击致命，在抢夺物资的战争中取得了绝对的胜利。

　　船上只剩下他一个人时，Daniel用冰冷却不刺骨的海水洗了洗脸上的血污，在心里发誓，一定要活下去。

　　比起悄无声息地死在海里，他更想竭尽全力地活着。

　　没什么会比死亡更可怕。

　　Daniel靠在断了大半的栏杆上，抬头看到成群的海鸟，看了一会儿，就闭目养起了神。

　　转机在这时发生。

　　一支豪华的船队缓缓地驶过来，离他的破船越来越近，在不到半英里距离的时候，Daniel带上攀船专用的铁钩，一下就跳进了海水里。

　　作为无恶不作的海盗，Daniel杀起人来特别容易，而且运气很好的是，他在房间里解决的那个来使，似乎都没几个人认识。

　　Daniel顺其自然地取而代之，穿上了那个人的衣服，收好了通关的文书。

　　从船上的仆从那里得知，他们是要去西南的一个国家，参加一场盛大的婚礼。

　　那正是一开始，Daniel的海盗船打算前往的那个富裕岛国。

　　

　　Daniel在这里受到了礼遇，从上岸开始，享乐就没有停过，估计是他带来的贺礼讨到了国王的欢心。

　　休整几天后，他被邀请参加王室婚礼，并获得了和贵族大臣们观看国王和王后第一夜的特权。

　　等到Daniel坐在教堂，看着王后穿着繁复的礼服，被簇拥着走到国王身边，老国王揭开王后的面纱，台下所坐的人都忍不住发出赞美的惊叹。

　　为了他的美丽，以及心照不宣的惋惜。

　　国王已经年逾六十，前一任王后比他先走一步，留下了好几个后代，有儿有女。这个邻国来的小王子只有不到二十岁，比国王最小的女儿还小一岁，嫁到这里来无非是利益交换。

　　真可怜。Daniel用算不上庄重的眼光打量着束缚在锦缎和珠宝里的小王后，努力在脑海中搜寻着他的名字。

　　Eduardo Saverin.

　　Daniel嘴角边的弧度咧得更大了。

　　那只昨天晚上躲在花园的灌木丛里哭泣的小鹿，被他用几个从船上海盗同伴那里学的戏法唬弄住，最后总算被哄好了的小家伙。

　　Eduardo接受了那朵玫瑰，细嫩的指尖蹭过Daniel粗糙的手掌，被Daniel捉住在手背上落下一个亲吻。

　　“我叫Eduardo Saverin。”

　　小王后离开之前转过头对他说到。

　　“再见，我的小玫瑰。”

　　Daniel极其绅士地鞠了一躬，像一个标准的骑士。

　　他没有告诉Eduardo自己的名字，但小王后一定认出他了，在婚礼上，因为那双随时都要溢出糖浆的棕色眼睛在扫过自己时闪过了一丝疑虑，脸上的表情却隐藏得不错，没有表现出来。

　　也许Eduardo只是觉得他长了一张熟悉的脸。

　　Daniel的心跳得很快，有点莫名其妙。

　　天色一暗Eduardo就要被送进宫殿里国王内寝的床上，被十多个贵族和大臣们围观破处过程，还要乖乖接受国王的精液，保证王室血脉的传承。

　　Daniel和另外几个使者都被邀请参与其中。

　　他一直都在同情这个小家伙，却又矛盾地期待着夜晚的降临。

　　

　　年迈的国王早就失去了性能力，当四周的床幔被放下，床上只剩下自己和对方时，Eduardo恐惧得恨不得把全身都缩成一个小团。

　　况且现在不止是他们两个人，他知道，这张床的周围还站着十几个他叫不上名字的男人，为了检验尊贵的国王真的有将种子播撒进他的身体，好为这个国家培育一个新的接班人，即使在这之前都已经有三个合法的王子和公主了。

　　他也是个王子呀。Eduardo有点难过地想，可现在却被当做一个礼物送了过来，就为了换那几块可有可无的领土。

　　威严还在的老国王强硬地分开他的双腿，扯下宽松的衬裤，在看到他的秘密后明显兴奋了起来。

　　Eduardo不仅仅是一个王子，他还是个公主。

　　温暖湿滑的触感贴上自己的私处，Eduardo轻哼了一声，抓紧枕头下的床单。

　　他知道是国王在舔他，滑溜溜的舌尖扫过紧闭的唇瓣，有时还用上了牙齿，舔开之后就试图深入。Eduardo没有被这么对待过，感到了恶心和难堪，身体却被动地起了反应，有液体顺着他合法丈夫的舌头流了出来。

　　下面的感觉消失了，Eduardo发现老国王正在急切地脱掉裤子，他认命似的闭上眼睛。

　　湿了的阴道口抵住了一个软趴趴的器物，企图闯进他的身体，Eduardo很害怕，呼吸都在发抖。但那个东西试了几次都没能进去，Eduardo每回都被吓得不轻，最后居然想挣脱开这近乎算得上是猥亵的场景。

　　这可惹恼了他身上的国王。没有任何防备地，Eduardo被骤然插入了三根手指，还是处女的身体哪里受得了这样的侵犯，他疼得哭了出来，两条腿使劲地挣扎，却又逃不出桎梏，被丈夫用手指来回地在体内转动抽插，他闻到了自己血的味道。

　　后来他在泪水朦胧之间看到老国王把指间的血擦到了一方丝巾上，再撩起一边的帷幔，把它展示给外面等着的人群看。

　　Eduardo受到了无数道不友好的视线的打量，他恨不得把头埋进被子里。

　　但其中又有一道自己所熟悉的，Eduardo和那双蓝色的眼眸对视了片刻，床幔又重新放了下来。

　　老国王没有继续为难他，可能是外面的人都走完了，也不需要再互相勉强，对方躺到他的枕头边，没过多久就睡着了。

　　Eduardo忍着下身的疼痛，半梦半醒间，还在努力回忆是在哪里见过那双眼睛。

　　

　　回去的路上，所有男人都硬着下体，Daniel也不例外。

　　他们的小王后甜蜜得太过分了，他相信当时在场的人都恨不得杀死那个国王再换上自己替代。

　　看到那方丝巾的时候，他们也同时知道了王后身体的秘密。

　　可没有人会对外说，冒犯到那位不怒自威的国王的后果是难以承受的，等待他们的将会是城门外的绞刑架。

　　Daniel不一样。

　　他看到了王后的眼睛，棕色的，时刻都在流淌蜜糖，而那双眼睛里恰巧也有自己。

　　小王后看上去有点迷茫，应该还是没有想起他是谁。

　　这其实不怪他。那天晚上Eduardo一直在哭，光线也不怎么好，看不清自己的脸也是正常的。

　　但Daniel还是感到了一丝不快。

　　他总会让Eduardo记起自己，并且没有办法再忘掉。

　　

　　有人往他的房间里送了一个妓女，Daniel刚好凭着想象解决完，有点兴致缺缺地赶走了对方。

　　他躺在床上，借着昏暗的烛光看着头顶上的天花板，没过一会儿就变成了Eduardo那张漂亮的脸蛋。

　　Daniel的嘴角噙了一丝连他自己都没有察觉到的笑意，心满意足地闭上眼睛，在柔软的天鹅绒床铺上安然入睡。

　　

　　Eduardo总觉得有人跟着自己，或者说，在观察自己。

　　他常常很警觉地转过头，扫视拥挤的人群，茂密的花丛，甚至平静的水面，不过每次结果都是一样，没有什么不同寻常的地方，唯一能解释的就是他的心理在作祟。

　　他被散养在这个国家的王宫里，国王不怎么喜欢他，可能是上次失败的性爱伤到了自尊，但又不能杀了这个邻国嫁过来的小公主，就只是让他乖乖地待在自己看不见的地方，做一个空有其表的小王后，连虚张声势都不会的花瓶。

　　这对Eduardo来说反而是最好的，本来他也不需要再为国王生继承人了，不然他肯定会被排在前面的几个先王后的子女撕碎。他来这里都几乎一个月了，还没有在婚礼过后正式地见见那些年龄比他还要大的继子继女。

　　他很不安，在一次午睡醒来过后，开满玫瑰的小花园里空无一人，Eduardo却觉得自己在被一双眼睛凝视。

　　仆从们可能觉得他有点疑神疑鬼，在不知道多少次Eduardo半夜从噩梦里惊醒过后，慢慢的甚至都懈怠了，不愿意再召之即来。

　　所以他们为Daniel创造了偷袭自家小王后的最佳时机。

　　

　　Eduardo清楚地记得，那天宴会上他喝了点酒，虽然没醉却有些头疼，然后就被一个女仆送回了寝殿。

　　那个女仆刚好在跟一个侍卫官鬼混，看Eduardo已经走到了门口，就私自离开了他身边。

　　Daniel是在Eduardo刚好发现女仆不见了的时候出现的。

　　小王后被吓了一大跳，退后好几步，站都站不稳，像只才出生还在学走路的幼鹿。

　　精致的脸蛋在月光和烛火的映衬下显得美丽极了，Daniel几乎要被那双动人心魄的眼睛给诱惑了心智。

　　“你是谁，从这里滚开！”

　　Eduardo没有什么威慑力地冲他呵斥到，试图拿出一点作为王后的威严，可惜在Daniel的眼里和纸糊的没什么两样。

　　“你真的想不起来了吗，我的小玫瑰？”

　　Daniel挑了挑眉，用了故作遗憾的语气。

　　——My little rose.

　　那三个词就像是什么试剂，Eduardo模糊的记忆被立刻串联上了。

　　婚礼前夜的安慰，初夜床幔外的眼睛，还有那些若有若无的监视，都是他，那天变玫瑰给自己的魔术师。

　　Eduardo感到喉咙发哽，一时也不知道做出什么反应才好，毕竟那晚的Daniel实在是太温柔了，即使现在他看清了对方称得上尖锐的长相，也没法草率地定义这位先生是个坏人。

　　小王后的脸上根本什么都藏不住，Daniel看到Eduardo慢慢变得清明的眼睛，就知道他想起自己了。

　　所以Eduardo没有躲，在他靠近的期间，Daniel闻到小王后身上散发的香气，忍不住要去拥抱住自己的玫瑰。

　　这时Eduardo躲开了，表情带着些许慌张。

　　“先生，请你……你不能这样做，我已经有丈夫了。”

　　受惊的小鹿对Daniel如是说，句子都讲得磕磕巴巴的。

　　“我不是什么先生，王后殿下。”Daniel要被Eduardo的单纯逗得笑出声了。

　　无辜的小王后怔愣着看着他，还没觉察到危险的降临。

　　“我是一个海盗，宝贝。”

　　Daniel吻了Eduardo的脸颊一下，一把将对方打横抱起，从容地走进寝殿卧室，熟悉得像是回到自己的房间。

　　

　　剥光Eduardo并不费力，尽管小王后一直在哭闹，Daniel还是很轻松地把手指放进了对方紧致绵软的阴道里。

　　比想象中的还要好，Eduardo下面居然是光秃秃的，像没发育成熟的小母鹿，已经逃脱不了被野兽泄欲的命运。

　　“不要这样，求你了，不要。”

　　Eduardo哭得很难过，他不知道为什么来这之后唯一一个算得上友好的人会做出这种伤害自己的事。

　　“别哭，宝贝，”Daniel轻轻地吻上对方的眼睛，舔走那些咸涩的泪水，“我想要你。”

　　“不行，我结婚了。”Eduardo哽咽着说到，还对男人抱有希冀，期望Daniel能放过自己。

　　Daniel嗤笑了一声，“那个老男人能满足你吗？”

　　他挺身大力地贯穿了他的玫瑰，层叠的穴肉绞得Daniel头皮发麻，手臂上的肌肉都鼓了起来，Eduardo发出濒死的尖叫。

　　Daniel没有停顿，而是直接开始抽送，小王后的阴道很浅，Daniel总要撞狠一点才能让Eduardo多吃进去一些。

　　畸形的身体被粗暴地疼爱久了，即使再不情愿，情热也在持续升温，Eduardo感受到私处传来的快慰。疼痛完全消失，有的只是被插弄的酥麻和酸胀，好像随时都会有东西从下面漏出来，尤其是Daniel撞他最里面的时候。

　　“别……别碰，求你。”

　　小王后连真正的男人都没有尝过，第一次也是被名义上的丈夫用手指头给破的身，Daniel的东西要比老国王三根枯槁的手指大多了，又粗又长的一根，青筋鼓胀，紫红色，狰狞可怖，正粗暴地干着Eduardo娇贵的阴穴，撑开了两边粉嫩的小唇瓣，整根拔出来时硕大的龟头上还带着血迹。

　　“那个老男人连给你破处都做不到。”

　　Daniel异常兴奋地掐着Eduardo的腿根，为了干得更深他强硬地把小王后的腿掰开到极限，被来回进入的阴部让Daniel尽收眼底，那里湿润红肿，像一块被强行撬开的蚌，中间的小肉洞可怜兮兮地吞咽着男人的茎身，看不见的深处还让大龟头抵着嫩肉撞，透明的甜水汩汩地被凿出体外，有越流越多的趋势。

　　“舒服了？小荡妇，被强暴还这么骚，水都盛不住了。”

　　粗鄙的词汇用在了Eduardo身上，教养和礼仪都很好的小王后怎么可能听过，一下子就红了眼圈，却嗫嚅着连反击的话都说不出口。

　　Daniel看对方这个样子，那团炙烤着他心脏的火焰烧得愈发旺盛，他有点情不自禁和异想天开地想着彻底占有这个高贵的王后，做情人也没关系，但如果能代替那个老家伙成为Eduardo的合法丈夫就更不错。

　　小王后以后会主动叉开腿给自己干雌穴吗？甚至没等到他进去，就先自顾自地流一床水，只有他的阴茎才能为Eduardo止痒，缓解小荡妇的饥渴。

　　虽然早就被破了身，但无性的生活根本不能给Eduardo带来半点滋养，娇气的小王后要每天有男人用大肉棒疼爱才能绽放出美丽漂亮的样子，时时刻刻都湿漉着的阴道没有人喂会变得十分可怜，适合被播种的子宫也会最终枯萎。

　　然后Eduardo就会想念Daniel，想念他胯下的那根硕大的阴茎，等让仆人用随便编造的理由把他带进寝殿后，这个国家的王后便会化身成一个小骚货，让Daniel帮他口交，再引导自己被Daniel干，用下面的小嘴巴含着男人的性器喷水，打湿整片床单。

　　

　　这些幻想极大地刺激Daniel的性欲，他忍不住用力地撞击Eduardo的雌穴，窄小的阴道被撑得满满的，小王后的里面有点太过敏感，Daniel还没插几次就有了要潮吹的趋势，在吃进男人整根的时候私处快速且规律地收缩起来。

　　此刻Eduardo的叫声甜得发腻，Daniel握住小王后前面早就硬得滴水的阴茎，没有体贴这是对方第一次被操出高潮，反而更猛烈地顶弄起了小王后金贵的子宫，疯狂地捣干颈口，仿佛要把整个龟头都撞进宫腔。

　　“呜呜……”Eduardo连句完整的话都说不出了，只会期期艾艾地哭，漂亮的脸蛋皱成一团，但眉眼间的媚态却藏不住。

　　小王后快被他操熟了，Daniel的手来到两个人身下连结的地方，摸了摸Eduardo已经塞满了的阴穴，确定没办法再有空余，就往上用两根手指捏住那颗充血的肉粒，一边插小王后的骚穴一边大力撩拨阴蒂，Eduardo快晕过去了似的，又挣扎不开男人钉住自己的阴茎，只能试图咬紧在体内征伐的肉棒，不让Daniel再动了。

　　然而湿乎乎的甬道挽留不住Daniel，Eduardo被欺负得更加过分，热硬的龟头一遍遍地干他最私密的部位，Eduardo又疼又胀，愤怒、难过、恐惧几乎占满他的所有情绪，眼角被汗和泪渍得刺痛发红。

　　小王后终于被插得吹了出来，Daniel没有停，感受一股股暖流浇到下面的脑袋上，以及掌心里黏稠的精液——刚刚Eduardo射的东西，他难以自制地挺身抽送，果然在他退出的那刻，合不拢的阴道口会往外吐淫水，小王后的下体被弄得一塌糊涂，可全部都是他自己喷出来的水，如果说这是强暴的话，估计没有人会信。

　　“Dudu疼……不要，不要。”

　　他的小玫瑰在高潮中还不忘抗议，但说的都是胡话了。

　　Daniel可不是会抱着人安慰的那种性格，尤其在北方，他们都是这么做爱的，身体强健的女人偏爱野性的性爱，但这对来自南方的小公主来说似乎过于粗暴了点。Daniel没等Eduardo结束，继续蛮横地干着王后的阴道，有了这么多水的润滑，Daniel捣得更深更容易了，淫靡的交合声充斥在周围，还有Eduardo软绵绵的呻吟和哭叫，混合着男人粗哑的喘息，全然一副纵情媾和的样子。

　　Eduardo可能是整个王室最淫荡的一位王后，Daniel无不得意地想着，明明是在被海盗奸污，却搞得像偷情。

　　“你叫Dudu？”Daniel搂起对方的后背，将这副没有骨头的身体嵌入怀中，他把头埋进Eduardo似乎还带着幼稚的奶香的颈窝，肆无忌惮地吮吸和舔吻小王后白嫩的肌肤。

　　“……”

　　Eduardo呢喃了一句什么，他没有听清。Daniel狠狠地抽插了几次，换来怀里小家伙不停的颤抖。

　　“不——嗯，太大了，好深。”

　　小王后用软糯的哭腔抱怨，却无意识地取悦了正在侵占自己的男人。

　　“喜不喜欢这么大的，嗯？有多深，有操到Dudu的小子宫吗？”

　　Daniel重新把Eduardo的上半身按进床单里，还捞过一个枕头垫在了他的小玫瑰的腰下面，快速地进入和抽出，一根暗色的性器出没在Eduardo腿间，湿淋淋的阴道完全不设防地为他打开，尽责地分泌着润滑的水，即使那里已经湿得不能再湿了，男人的阴茎被小王后的淫水泡得格外肿大。

　　“呀……哦，哦！呜，呜，不行——”

　　他的小玫瑰全身都染上了一层娇艳的薄红，一双水润的鹿眼亮晶晶地盯着Daniel，嘴里语无伦次地叫嚷着，雌穴却做着相反的动作——贪婪地吞吃着他的阴茎，被龟头抵着宫颈研磨的话会一阵阵抽搐，再从里面吐一股温热的体液出来。

　　如果Daniel试图闯进Eduardo的宫腔内，后者会表现得不知所措，又哭又闹。小王后还是个刚成年没多久的孩子，第一次跟男人性交就被这么粗鲁地对待，连用于生产的器官都遭到亵玩，要知道没嫁过来之前Eduardo在家都是受宠的。

　　“让你怀孕怎么样？”Daniel感到阴囊和根部在发胀，顶弄的力度也越来越大，他知道自己要射了，一想到可以把精液灌进小王后湿红柔软的阴穴，他就觉得下体一阵发紧。

　　“不可以！不，啊！别，哈，别弄了……求，求你。”

　　Eduardo很抗拒这个，但又要被操到潮吹了，贴着Daniel腰侧的大腿根部在发抖，里面也开始痉挛，甬道湿得Daniel插着都打滑，还没等把龟头从穴口拔出就又被咬得撞进最深的宫颈。

　　小王后委屈极了，哭得一张小脸红扑扑的，眼睛也快哭肿了。被强暴已经很糟糕了，从中获得快乐是更羞耻的，最后还要被内射进去，高贵的身体注定要接受卑贱外民精液的玷污，说不定还会受孕怀上私生子，Eduardo光是想到就受不了，羞愤得快要死去。

　　“小玫瑰，这可不是你说了算。”

　　Daniel的呼吸和声调都变得沉重了，眼睛里的那片蓝色也在加深，像是刮起风暴的海面。他不断地挺动着胯部，阴囊沉甸甸地拍打在Eduardo的阴户，雌穴因为水太多了被操出咕啾咕啾的声音，Daniel觉得自己正在干一个会出水的泉眼。

　　小王后的身体跟嘴里的话背道而驰，阴道温柔地含着他，宫口也微微张开了，啄吻着男人龟头上流出的液体，期待被更多的东西灌满。

　　“啊！不——我要，啊，呜，不，出去，出去一下。”

　　Daniel看着他的小玫瑰的眉头拧紧，嘴唇大张，脆弱的脖颈往后仰到极致，仿佛一把就能掐断。Eduardo的阴茎已经软了下来，下身有一滩稀薄的白浊，看这样是又被玩射了一次，只凭干下面的穴就能出精，果然是个淫乱的王后。

　　咬着他的穴肉紊乱地抽缩，小腹也在轻颤。Daniel如Eduardo的愿先全部拔了出去，怒胀的阴茎就在释放的边缘，失去了对方体内的包裹弹跳了好几下。Eduardo发出一声类似哀鸣的呻吟，Daniel帮着分开那双早就没有力气的腿，清楚地看到小王后被干成熟红色的私处，两片小阴唇外翻，中间是翕合着的小肉穴，没有男人的大肉棒堵着，透明的甜水正一阵一阵地从里面喷出来，不一会儿就让身下的床单湿了个透。

　　“呜——”

　　经历完潮喷的小家伙敏感得要命，Daniel把手指伸进去搅了搅，Eduardo红着眼睛呜咽，缩了缩身体却又逃不开，还是只能任由Daniel再次把那根粗壮到可怕的性器捅进去。

　　Daniel的拇指抵在Eduardo的阴蒂上碾弄，阴茎狂乱地攻击湿透了的甬道，硬胀的龟头像是要都顶进小王后娇嫩的子宫里。

　　Eduardo被吓坏了，一个劲地在哭，一双甜蜜的鹿眼红通通地盯着对自己施暴的男人，却又无能为力。

　　“小玫瑰该吃精液了，要乖哦。”

　　Daniel的语气里带着愉悦，甚至在Eduardo的嘴角落下了一个吻，下身再凶狠地抽插了几十下，抵着宫颈不动了。

　　浓稠温热的乳浊液体一滴不剩地全数射进了小王后的阴穴深处，Daniel的东西太多了，Eduardo被撑坏了，小穴里都装不住，Daniel一抽走就开始往外流。

　　“混蛋，”Eduardo快哭抽过去了，用颤抖的指尖伸进阴道里试图把它们都弄出自己的身体，“我会，呜，我会怀孕的。”

　　原本湿腻鲜红的地方现在沾满了男人的精液，小王后伸了半根手指进去，却只会不得章法地乱抠乱插，除了把自己弄得更敏感外什么都做不到。

　　“这我可不管。”Daniel挑眉，他才射过的阴茎还没软下去，贪恋刚才的快感，便抓着Eduardo的手，让对方的指头离开那个属于他的领地，撸了几下就又把自己顶了回去。

　　“啊！你干，干什么！”Eduardo快崩溃了，备受宠爱的小家伙哪里被这样欺负过。

　　“宝贝，你又潮吹了。”

　　刚插进去还没动小王后就以这种方式欢迎了他，被指出的Eduardo已经又羞又气要昏过去了。

　　“喜欢我吗？”Daniel无不得意地说，“第一次被男人肏就这么贪吃，看来我得一直陪着你才行，不然小玫瑰没有肉棒吃该多可怜。”

　　Eduardo想抬手打他，被一把抓住手腕，Daniel开始挺身抽插，没一会儿小王后的目光就迷离了起来。

　　适应了交欢的身体竟然自发地迎合起了男人，阴道热切地收紧和放松，含着一根阴茎吞吞吐吐，Daniel轻而易举地把他的小玫瑰插出了花汁，还会一股一股地淋到他的龟头上，让他只能更残忍地榨取对方的汁液，只到什么都流不出来了。

　　“我好累。”

　　小王后在第无数次高潮后抽噎着向Daniel讨扰，Eduardo觉得自己快要死了，被身体里的这根滚烫的棍子折磨死。

　　委屈极了的小家伙很好地满足了Daniel的控制欲和占有欲，他终于要放过这位可爱的王后了。

　　Daniel第二次把精液射进Eduardo的体内，这回后者没有再做出太大的反应，小家伙呆呆地捂着肚子，眼睛一眨一眨的，嘴里无意识地发出轻吟。

　　“我的小玫瑰，”Daniel满意地吻了吻Eduardo圆翘的小鼻头，“我很喜欢你。”

　　“但我得走了。”

　　

　　等Daniel打理好自己穿好衣服，发现小王后已经睡着了。

　　混乱地躺在床单里，一丝不挂，一眼就看得出他身上发生过什么。Daniel没有给对方清理，以至于都看得见腿根中间被使用过度的地方还在往外流的液体。

　　Daniel给小家伙盖好被子，再在他的手背上留下一个吻。

　　“下回见，小Dudu。”

　　假装自己是一个绅士。

　　可惜他并不是。

　　对此，Daniel最清楚不过。

　　不过他知道，这绝不会是他和Eduardo的最后一次见面。

　　可以的话，他会用最豪华的船只偷走这个国家的小王后。

　　Daniel跃跃欲试。


End file.
